Abandoned Airport (Drug Trafficking)
Drug Trafficking: Location: "Abandoned Airport NE of the map" Drug trafficking is a feature that allows you to double or even triple your drug profits, in exchange for the intense danger and the more time consuming method. Before you attempt this method you will need 50k to buy the drug trafficking license or a friend to do it for you! How it works: First you need to make sure you have 200 of either Processed Coke, Weed or uranium. Once you have that you can make your way down to the abandoned airport and put the drug of your choice inside the crate in the hangar. If you have the drug trafficking license you will then talk to the NPC next to the crate to start the process. Be aware he will only start it when there is only 1 item in the crate and only if it equals to either processed Coke, Weed or uranium. Also be aware once you start it there is no possible way to retrieve your drugs from the crate! Either you do it succesfully and you convert it to money or you fail and it turns into junk! Once you start the process you will notice a plane has spawned inside the hangar. Your job is to protect the plane for 10 minutes against blufor. If you succesfully defend it for 10 minutes the plane will teleport outside and be unlocked. The plane will "contain" all the drugs which will have to be dropped of to one of the 3 drop of zones down south. It will also dissapear in 10 minutes, So make sure you get into the plane fast and fly it down south to whatever drop-off zone you like without being shot down by blufor. Once you are above on of the drop off zones and atleast 100m in the air you will have a scroll wheel option to drop the cargo. The plane will now dissapear in 60 seconds, dont be afraid because you will have a parachute! Once it reaches the ground you will be wire transferred the payment for the drugs. The math behind it: Every piece of cocaine in the crate is worth 1730, which makes the minimal profit 346k. Every piece of Weed in the crate is worth 1680, which makes the minimal profit 336k. Every piece of uranium in the crate is worth 1950, which makes the minimal profit 390k. Keep in mind that 200 of a drug is the minimal requirement and it will scale upwards. For example 300 pieces of uranium will give you a higher payout (579k) Trivia: The scripts for the feature were coded by Robin Withes and thought of by Pril & Robin Withes. The drug trafficking license initially cost 500k instead of 50k. There was a glitch where players did not receive a parachute when the plane dissapeared with them still in it. In the first versions of the script the plane spawned outside immediatly but due to complaints from civilians it was changed to the current version where the plane sits inside until it is loaded up.